english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Platt
Tara Platt is an American actress and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Yuri Lowenthal. She's known for voicing: Temari in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Alien Truck Driver (ep73), Ester, Jennifer Nocturne (ep78), Mazuma (ep16), Security Voice (ep79), Subdora, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Jennifer Nocturne, TV Reporter#3 (ep9) *Legion of Super Heroes (2008) - Dream Girl (ep24) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park: Halloween Special (2011) - Mom 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Sweetie *RWBY (2016-2017) - Kali Belladonna Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Buso Renkin (2008) - Tokiko Magami *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Marianne (ep17), Secretary (ep1) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *K (2013) - Seri Awashima, Old Woman (ep9) *Kekkaishi (2011) - Mother with Spirit Baby (ep44), Ryo Shishio *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Jinny Golding, Meiko's Mother *Monster (2009-2010) - Eva Heinemann *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2017) - Temari, Karura (ep297) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Kikuchi's Woman (ep17), Michael (ep7), Minako Momodaira, Mother (ep16), Orchestra Member A (ep3), Party Guest (ep15), Rena Ishikawa, Saya's Friend (ep12), Song Teacher, Wife (ep20), Young Woman A (ep9), Yurie Segawa (ep21) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Ikuko Tsukino, Woman A (ep5), Woman B (ep3) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Balm (ep2), Ikuko Tsukino, Pet Shop Owner (ep5) *Tokkō (2007) - Kureha Suzuka 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Squad 10 Soul Reaper, Yang *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Caster *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Temari *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Risako Nagisa *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Erimaki Sharo, Temari *KITE Liberator (2008) - Mukai *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Meryl (ep2), Sylph (ep3) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Hope Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Carlie Cooper 'Video Games' *Brütal Legend (2009) - Dominatrices *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Disdra the Scholar, Emily *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Zerlinda *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Citizen Female 9, Spartan Harlot 2 *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *InFamous 2 (2011) - Female Pedestrians *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Additional Voices *Karateka (2012) - Mariko *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *League of Legends (2009) - Katarina *Mafia III (2016) - Debra Lancaster *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Temari *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Temari *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Temari *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Temari, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Temari *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Eleanor "Ellie" Martinez *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Female Voice 2, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Punk Shock *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Dreamcatcher *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Aiko *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Nomad 63, Additional Voices *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Cinna, Shaman *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Interior Transport Driver, Lilium Wolcott, Megalis Base Commander *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Alarune, Glamor, Additional Voices *Blue Dragon (2007) - Child, Female Villager *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Zero *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Wang Yuanji *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Wang Yuanji *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Emil *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Dominion Tribune *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Bridget *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Flavia, Miriel *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Bride, Servant 1, Torn Letter *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Gina Dickinson, News Broadcast *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Gina Dickinson, News Broadcast *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Gina Dickinson *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - I-No, Millia Rage *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Vert/Green Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Pious Cleric *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Tron Bonne *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Temari *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Passerby, Temari *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Temari *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Temari *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Temari, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Temari *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Elizabeth, Mitsuru Kirijo *Rave Master (2005) - Reina *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Ceria, Reina *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Ginko, Mother *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Mavelle Froesson *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Emeraude *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Raine Sage *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Noir *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Raine Sage *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Karla *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Hrist Valkyrie *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Hrist Valkyrie/'Leone' *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Aegina, Undine *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Margo, Sister Nell/Dularn Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (127) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (86) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors